Sienna Guillory
Sienna Tiggy Guillory es una actriz inglesa y una exmodelo. Interpretó el papel de Jill Valentine en la película Resident Evil: Apocalipsis, Resident Evil: Afterlife y Resident Evil: Retribution. Resident Evil: Apocalypse Sienna informó que había estudiado los movimientos del personaje original viendo playthroughs ''del videojuego 'Resident Evil 3: Némesis. Antes de llegar el guión de la película, ella no se había familiarizado con los videojuegos o ver Resident Evil. Dijo acerca de su papel: ¨Siempre hay que interpretar a alguien que va a divertirse, a alguien que desea ser. Jill es todo lo que una chica quiere ser - en que se viste para matar, dice lo que quiere y puede disparar a cualquiera que entre los ojos en un radio de cincuenta metros. Ella es dura como las uñas y es muy divertida. Y no es en absoluto miedo de ser todo lo descarada sexy". Resident Evil: Extinction Se le preguntó si quería seguir en el reparto para Resident Evil: Extinction, pero lo rechazó debido a un problema de horario con la película Eragon. Apareció el 2006 en la película de fantasía Éragon junto con '''Chris Egan, otro actor del reparto de Resident Evil: Extiction. Resident Evil: Afterlife Sienna Guillory brevemente repitió su papel como Jill Valentine en una escena post-créditos. Resident Evil: Retribution Sienna Guillory retomó su rol como Jill Valentine en la película Resident Evil: Retribution. Traje El traje de Siena fue tomado directamente del el juego y limitó la libertad para hacer las secuencias de artes marciales, cosa que los coreógrafos decidieron darle una papel con uso de golpes y pistola. Vida Personal Sienna es hija del guitarrista de Isaac Guillory y de la modelo inglesa Tina Thompson, tiene una media hermana Jace Thompson. Sus padres se divorciaron en 1990 cuando Sienna tenía 14 años y en 1993 su padre se casó con Vickie McMillan, de esta relación Sienna tiene dos medios hermanos Jacob y Ellie. El 31 de diciembre del 2000 su padre murió de cáncer a la edad de 53 años después de sufrirlo seis años. Guillory ha hecho equitación desde los dos años. Es muy buena amiga de la actriz Helen Mirren 'a quien Guillory ve como un modelo a seguir. Sienna es muy buena amiga de las actrices 'Sarah Michelle Gellar, Jayma Mays, Michele Hicks, [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clea_DuVall Clea DuVall]' '''y 'Milla Jovovich. En julio de 1997 se casó con el actor Nick Moran, sin embargo después de cuatro años la pareja se divorció en el 2000. En el 2000 Sienna comenzó a salir con el actor '''Enzo Cilenti. La pareja se casó en el 2002, en febrero del 2011 Sienna dio a luz a las gemelas, Valentina y Lucia Cilenti. Carrera Modelo En 1997 Sienna acompañó a una amiga a la agencia de modelos Select Model Management en Londres y pronto la contrataron. Modeló y realizó campañas para importantes marcas como Armani, Dolce & Gabbana, Burberry y Paul Smith. También apareció en la portada de la revista Vogue de las versiones británica, alemana e italiana. En 1999 durante tres años se convirtió en la cara de la campaña de la fragancia de Hugo Boss. Después de modelar por varios años en el 2000 Sienna decidió centrarse en su carrera como actriz. Sienna es representada por la agencia Independent Models en Londres. Actriz Antes de convertirse en modelo para apoyar su carrera como actriz Sienna trabajó como camarera en un club. Estudió actuación en el New World School of the Arts y en Paris Conservatoire. En 1993 hizo su debut en la televisión cuando apareció en un episodio de la serie Riders, en donde interpretó a Fenella Maxwell.Su actuación le permitió obtener un pequeño papel en la miniserie The Buccaneers, donde interpretó a Lady Felicia junto a Mira Sorvino. Entre 1996 al 2000 apareció en pequeñas series de televisión y películas como The Future Lasts a Long Time, The Rules of Engagement, Star! Star!, Kiss Kiss (Bang Bang), The 3 Kings y Two Days, Nine Lives. En el 2000 apareció en la serie Take a Girl Like, una adaptación de la novela de Kingsley Amis en ella interpretó a Jenny Bunn, la heroína de la historia. Ese mismo año apareció en el thriller Sorted. En el 2001 apareció en las películas británicas Oblivious, Late Night Shopping, The Last Minute y en Superstition. En el 2002 apareció en The Time Machine, junto a Guy Pearce y Jeremy Irons. En la película interpretó a Emma, la prometida del doctor Alexander Hartdegen (Guy Pearce), quien fue asesinada y cuya muerte desata todos los sucesos de la película. En el 2003 interpretó a Juliette en la película The Principles of Lust del director Penny Woolcock, para la película Sienna realizó una escena de sexo. Ese mismo año obtuvo un pequeño papel en la película Love Actually en donde interpretó a la novia de Jamie (Colin Firth), quien lo engaña con su hermano. También interpretó a Helena en la miniserie Helena de Troya, la serie se centraba en la vida de Helena y estaba basada principalmente en el épico poema de Homero la Iliada y en ella aparecen Matthew Marsden, Rufus Sewell y John Rhys-Davies. En el 2004 obtuvo el papel de la heroína y oficial Jill Valentine en la película Resident Evil: Apocalypse, por su interpretación Sienna obtuvo buenas críticas. Entre ese año y el 2006 también apareció en películas y series como Beauty, Marple: A Murder Is Announced, In the Bathroom, The Virgin Queen, Silence Becomes You y en Rabbit Fever. En el 2006 obtuvo el papel de la princesa de los elfos Arya Dröttningu en la película de fantasía y aventuras Éragon junto a Jeremy Irons. Sienna fue invitada para volver a interpretar a Jill en la película Resident Evil: Extinction la secuela de Apocalipsis sin embargo no pudo aceptarlo debido a que el programa y horarios chocaban con los de Eragon En el 2007 interpretó a Katherine en la película española El Corazón de la Tierra (en inglés titulada: The Heart of the Earth), más tarde ese año apareció en la película de terror Victims y en la película de fantasía Inkheart en donde interpretó a Teresa "Resa" Folchart la esposa de Mortimer Folchart (Brendan Fraser) y madre de Meggie Folchart (Eliza Bennett). En el 2008 apareció en la serie The Oaks donde interpretó a Jessica una joven embarazada y que tiene el síndrome de Asperger, junto a Bahar Soomekh, Matt Lanter, Romy Rosemont, Jeremy Renner, Michael Rispoli y Shannon Lucio, al serie sigue la historia de tres jóvenes familias, una de 1968 que ha perdido un hijo, en 1998 a una familia de cuatro integrantes y en el 2008 a Jessica una joven que está esperando un bebé con el casado Dan (Jeremy Renner) con quien comparte un secreto y cuya esposa también está esperando un hijo, todas ellas perseguidas por un espíritu en la casa en donde viven. En el 2010 Sienna interpretó de nuevo a Jill Valentine en una escena durante los créditos en la cuarta entrega de la película Resident Evil, titulada Resident Evil: Afterlife. On 31 May, Jovovich also confirmed that Guillory will return as Jill. En el 2011 interpretó a Julie Kestral en la película The Big Bang junto a Antonio Banderas. En el 2012 regresó como personaje principal junto a Milla Jovovich en la película Resident Evil 5: Retribution donde interpretará por tercera vez a Jill Valentine, con Johann Urb, Shawn Roberts, Oded Fehr, Colin Salmon y Michelle Rodriguez. Categoría:Actores y Actrices en:Sienna Guillory pl:Sienna Guillory